Studio Secrets With Zora Lancaster
by veeheart914
Summary: What kind of secrets will be revealed? What will happen when someone walks in on Sonny and Chad? Is Grady weirder than we thought? Does Tawni have a secret book obsession? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Well, this is awkward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Why, Hello there! Don't mind my creepiness! Btw I'm the author…And this is going to be AWESOME! I can just feel it!**

**Chad: God you're conceited**

**Me: and this comes from the self-proclaimed greatest actor of his generation?**

**Sonny: I know right?**

**Chad: I'm right here! I can hear you!**

**Sonny& Me: Shut up, Goldfarb!**

**Just enjoy my story! Hopefully! This is my first Fanfiction EVER!**

**Can you please with a cherry on top be nice! Don't get me wrong, I still want constructive criticism…..NO SUCK UPS! **

**Disclaimer: **Yeah! I own SWAC AND sterling knight! Can I get a what what?

Sadly, I'm kidding…..A girl can dream!

Studio Secrets with Zora Lancaster

**Zora's Point of View**

I was crawling in the vents when I heard something suspicious…..It sounded like there was a girl with Grady of all people. It didn't sound like Tawni or Sonny. I peered through the opening in Grady's room. Oh my god! I felt like I was going to vomit. I have to get my mini spy camera! Some girl from that meal or no meal show was kissing Grady! Quickly, I slithered back to Sonny and Tawni's room through the vents. I remembered that I had hidden it on Tawni's bookshelf since she doesn't ever actually read anything. I got my spy camera and head towards Grady's room. The girl didn't leave for another twenty minutes. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what exactly they were doing in there. Since the girl was gone, I poked my head into Nico and Grady's dressing room.

"Psst! Grady!"

"What, Zora!"

"Murphy isn't here!"

"I better go tell Nico! It's fro-yo time!"

As soon as he was out of the hallway, I ran in and placed the camera. Since it seemed like a good spot, I placed it right near a poster that was hanging on the wall. The camera blended in pretty well so I snuck out.

"Why were you in Gravy's room, Nora?"

Ugh. Chad Dylan Pooper.

"For one, it's Zora! And you shouldn't get involved in my shenanigans."

I hate Pooper. He could rat me out if he found out anything. If stupid pooper rats me out, they'll find ALL of the cameras. How do you think I find out about everything that goes on around here. Tomorrow, I'm checking the other Sonny and Tawni cam. Probably boring again.

**Sonny's Point of view**

_Huh. I wonder why Chad had told me to meet him in front of my dressing room. He's been oddly nice the last few days…..it's starting to freak me out. I could see him now. He was staring at me with those icy blue eyes…..they're so dreamy…..clear like tropical ocean water…..BAD SONNY! NO! NO! NO! HE IS THE ENEMY! why do I always have to mentally kick myself for thinking about that kind of stuff?_

Suddenly I was right next to him. _Huh. That was fast._

"Sonny, I need to talk to you."

Chad looked extremely serious.

"Okay. Let's talk then!"

"No I mean privately."

"I guess we could go in my dressing room?"

We strolled into the dressing room. And for some weird reason, Chad locked the door.

"Uh…..Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Why did you lock the door? You're making me nervous."

"Sonny, we should just stop the fighting. There's no point."

"Okay?" I asked nervously

"Good?"

"Good."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Chad! Just get to the point! I have a feeling that isn't what you really wanted to say."

"Sonny, you're right. I think I'm in love with you. I have been from the first time I saw you when I stole your yogurt. Even if you were wearing a fat suit.

I love you more than anyone else in the world. I love the way your perky personality and your smile light up a room. I love everything about you because you're my Sonshine."

"That's sweet Chad!"

_What else was I supposed to say? Did it sound like I love him? Because I really do. _I stared into his eyes, getting lost in them as I waited for his response.

"I have my moments."

I really got nervous when he started leaning towards me. Surprisingly I leaned towards him with my eyes closed too.

**Chad's point of View**

_YES! She leaned too! She did! SNAP OUT OF IT CHAD! YOU BETTER MAKE THIS GOOD!_

I felt her soft lips crush against mine. I put my arms around her waste. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pushed herself even closer to me. We were basically swapping spit in the middle of her dressing room. I slid my tongue along her lip begging for an entrance. She let me in. We stayed this way for another minute until we had to break for air. We went right back at it. This time she slung her arms around my neck. She was practically in my lap. Everything was great until I heard a door slowly creak open.

**Chad and Sonny's point of view**

_Shit! The other door!_

**Chad's point of view**

I had been in and out of Sonny's dressing room for two years and somehow managed to forget that there were two doors. Sonny and I broke apart and glanced at the door. There stood our casts who were gaping at us in shock. No one moved a muscle because they were too shocked to do anything but stand there.

"So…..how are you guys?"

Sonny tried to break the awkwardness but only made it worse. How are we supposed to explain what just happened? How will we get out of this one?

**Well, that's the chapter! I try to make them kinda long because I know I hate it when the author's a slow writer and they have all these tiny chapters! It makes it so hard to wait. And btw sorry about the cliff hanger, I was going for suspense! And sorry for making Channy happen so soon! There is going to be a lot of drama with EVERYONE in this story if I have anything to say about it! And I being the dummy I am, deleted part of the story by accident and reposted it because it only had 5 days left to be edited and stuff and I didn't realize I accidentally deleted part of the story. I tried to rewrite the original but I couldn't find the paper soooo this is as close as it could be.**

**And there WILL be lots of drama…..and comedy I guess.**

**Chad: Hey! I thought I was directing here!**

**Me: I have all the power here Pooper! I can kill you right now! **

**Chad: No you can't!**

**Me: Don't make me write that you have a melon head!**

**Chad: You wouldn't**

**Me: Either you be nice or I'm making you melon head AND I'm taking your Dylan Cooper!**

**Sonny: HA!**

**Me: what's wrong, 1 name melon head?**

**Chad: (has melon head) *sticks tongue out* Good!**

**ME: Good!**

**Chad: Fine!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Sonny: Hey that's MY fight with Chad!**

**Me: Sorry, Sonny! He's annoying the crap outta me!**

**Sonny: Just TRY to get along**

**Me & Chad: Fine…..**


	2. Lots of explaining and the great escape

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post more yesterday! It was like 11:00pm and I was really tired, but here I am writing again, so don't complain!**

**Chad: They have a right to complain! Your writing sucks!**

**Me: Still bitter, Mr. one-name Melon head?**

**Sonny: Now I can see why it was so annoying when I fought with Chad!**

**Me: Chad, maybe I'll make you normal if you're nice!**

**Chad: I'm begging you! I'll do what you want! Give me back my hair and my Dylan Cooper! **

**Me: I'm glad you're starting to see things my way, Pooper.**

**Chad: Well, apparently I didn't have a choice!**

**Sonny: At least you're normal again!**

**Me: Well, I have to get back to the actual story now, so Peace out suckas!**

**Well you're not a sucker, Sonny. I'm not so sure about Chad though.**

**Disclaimer:** I totally pwned Chad at the end of the last chapter and pwned is from the word owned which came from the word cat! Doesn't that count for anything? *sob*

_**Last time on Studio Secrets with Zora Lancaster:**_

"So….how are you guys?"

Sonny tried to get rid of the awkwardness but it made it worse. How are we supposed to explain what just happened? How are we going to get out of this one?

**Sonny's Point of View**

_Ahhhhhhh! What do I say? How do I explain how my friends just saw me making out with Chad? What do I say? _I didn't know what else to do so I gave Chad my "just go with it" look and said something that would probably make sense in this situation.

"Um…..Chad was drowning and I gave him C.P.R.!"

"Yup! Monroe here just saved my life! It's explained! Go away now!"

Everyone at the door just glared and started grumbling amongst themselves. Among the noises I heard "How do you drown without water?", "LIES!", "Yeah right!", and many other sarcastic comments. I guess no one was buying it. Chad and I shared a look. I knew he was thinking the same thing. _How the hell do we get out of this NOW? _

"I guess we should tell you guys the truth…"

Chad began. I blurted out a much more reasonable explanation than drowning since it would be the easiest way to get out of this.

"So, I guess we should tell you guys that we're dating!"

I said as Chad put his arm around me.

"That's right, Sonshine. We're dating."

Everyone just continued staring at us. Some jaws dropped lower than they had been before. Then, everyone started yelling at us at once. I could hear some comments like "How could you go around behind our backs?", "Finally", and "I'll never be cool with this". The last one was probably Zora. It went on for a few minutes until I got really annoyed with everyone.

SHUT UP!

I being irritated screeched at the people in the doorway. Everyone stared on in shock, yet again.

"Sorry about yelling at you all like that, but I can't hear you all at once! One at a time!"

Once again, everyone started yelling things at us. I couldn't tell what everyone said but I heard "YAY!", "BETRAYAL!", "HOW COULD YOU SONNY?", "NOOOO CHAD ISN'T FREE TO DATE!", etc. Chad and I couldn't take it anymore so we slammed the door on our cast mates locked it and lifted ourselves into the vent in my dressing room. I was in front of Chad, trying to take the quickest route possible out of the building. I forgot that the vents were really old until I heard an unsettling bang. Suddenly Chad and I were on the ground in a tube of metal. And it was just our luck that we were outside of my dressing room. Right behind our casts.

**Chad's point of view**

_Shit! I guess luck really ISN'T on our side today…_ Just when I thought we could make our escape. When Sonny and I finally wriggles out of the vent, we tried to pretend they couldn't see us if we stayed frozen. Sonny glanced back at our casts. The whole "being invisible if you freeze" thing wasn't working. They were all glaring at us and if looks could kill, let's just say you'd be at my funeral…

**Sonny's point of view**

After the whole "trying to be invisible thing" didn't work, our casts dragged Chad and I to the prop house and tied us up. They were all huddled together until Zora came out in her Sherlock Holmes costume.

"You both know why you are in this interrogation."

Zora began. I knew we didn't have a chance of EVER getting out of this…..until all of a sudden, Grad's lunch alarm went off. Everyone forgot about us and ran off to the commissary. Chad and I still had our arms duct taped to the chairs and our ankles duct taped together, but we still hopped out of the building as quickly as possible.

**And that is the end of the second chapter. Tell me if you like it! Or hate it! I didn't like it as much as the last chapter. Please review! I enjoy any reviews you send me! Especially review if you know a hobo named Pingo!**

**-veeheart914-**

**I HART YOU ALL!**


End file.
